Talk:Guru-Guru
Question Did he appear in Link's Awakening? I believe he may have been part of a trading quest in it. Dark Ridley 04:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) the games are quite similar. Paradox? Hey, there's a section in the page that says there's a paradox in the Song of Storms and Guru-Guru. I don't agree with it, because if you follow the logic, you'll see that there isn't a paradox at all. These are the facts: First, Young Link went to the Windmill where Guru-Guru was creating a song for the Windmill. Then, Adult Link went there and learned the Song of Storms from the angry Guru Guru. Next, he has gone back in time again and played the song to drain the well and get the Lens of Truth. But Guru Guru didn't know about the power of the Song of Storms when Link was young! Resuming, he learns it in the future and comes back with it learned, when the song did not exist! Is there anything i missed? 23:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Paradoxes are kind of confusing. Due to the fact that Guru-Guru finds out the power of the song of storms while Link's an adult, without Link showing it, shows that Link, or someone, assuming it's Link with the information Guru-Guru gave us, plays it for him while he's a child. And in turn, it turns into a paradox, because Guru-Guru learned it from Link, but Link learned it from Guru-Guru. What came first, the chicken or the egg? --'BassJapas' 23:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a paradox because Guru-Guru is already angry about a kid with an Ocarina speeding up the windmill, even when Link had not yet gone back in time and done so. For it to not be a paradox, he would have to be referring to a different kid with an Ocarina, or else he would have to give a different explanation of the song's origin when first encountered in the adult time, and subsequently change his explanation to the Link based one after Link uses the song as a kid. And for the record, the egg came before the chicken, and I can prove it on several levels :p --[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::But remember he has to go back in time with it learned. As he goes back in time, everything from the future is erased until he's back. And who came first depends on your point of view: If you see that a God created Adam and Eve and all the animals (Chicken included) the chicken came first. 00:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: I'll try to keep this to the point despite the intense temptation to launch into a temporal mechanics discussion, among other things: I don't quite understand what you're saying, nor how it could make this not be a paradox. We know for a fact that the future is not erased when Link goes back to the present; if it were, every time Link went back to the future his progress would have been erased, with no sages awakened nor anything he had done in the adult time still having happened. Also, even if the future were erased when he goes back to the past, this would still be a paradox.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Ahh, paradoxes are too confusing for my young mind. I guess i'll leave things the way they are right now. 00:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Confusion about the paradox I've seen people get very confused about this. This is my theory: Link learns the song of storms when he is an adult right? And the guy says a "green clothed youth played this seven years ago with an ocarina". Once Link learns the song, he becomes a kid and goes to play the song. When he does, the guy is very confused, asking what he did to the windmill. But think, when he's a kid, the events as an adult haven't happened yet. So when he learns it as an adult, he's automatically going to go back as a kid and play the song, which is why the guy knows it in the future. Does that make sense? :That's not what people find confusing. The confusion stems from the fact that the Song of Storms has no definite origin, because Guru-Guru learns it from Link who learns it from Guru-Guru in the future. Nobody "invents" the song (despite the fact that Guru-Guru plays an identical song even before learning it...which may be part of the confusion). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes but if you look at the comments for this and the Song of Storms everyone has a differant theory about the paradox itself. I think the only reason he's playing it is to ephasize his character or something. But what you said is confusing falls into what my theory said. Guru-Guru learned it from Link, yes. However, when Link became an adult, he was autmoatically going to learn the song and go back in time to teach it to Guru-Guru, which is why he knows it in the future. :No it doesn't. It makes sense from a logistical standpoint. It's a stable time loop and everything works out. In that sense it's not even a paradox. The problem is that nobody composes the song because they learn it from each other. That being said, I personally have never cared and don't find it "confusing" per se (just unexplained), so I can't speak from personal experience. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) In Majora's Mask, Flat composes the song so if someone actually did compose it in Ocarina of Time, it would probably be Flat again or the Composer Brothers. Anyway, I understand that some people don't care (I don't really care myself, I just find it mildly interseting). However, it's our job to make this wiki as accurate as possible. So if there's a theory that makes sense, it should be included as a possibility until it's either confirmed or denied by Nintendo. :Alternate selves are completely different in everything but appearance and occasionally some personality traits or general background. I can't think of a single example off the top of my head where a character's actions in one world are the same as the actions they take in the other. Besides which, how do Link and Guru-Guru get in the cycle of teaching it to one another if Flat composed it to begin with? And even if he did compose it, how does it have any bearing at all on said cycle, considering he never teaches it to Link or Guru-Guru? It just doesn't make sense. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:38, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Lack of images? Why does this page lack so many images of this guy? There's no Ocarina of Time/Majora's Masks 3D images of him.(Lee NiX (talk) 07:40, September 30, 2016 (UTC))